


Five - An Eyeless Jack/Reader

by centipedegrave



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipedegrave/pseuds/centipedegrave
Summary: It had been Five years… Five years since the last shred of innocence you had was stripped from you. Five years since you were within an inch of your death. Five years since you never got to say goodbye. Five years of hunting for the truth...
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I

It had been Five years… Five years since the last shred of innocence you had was stripped from you. Five years since you were within an inch of your death. Five years since you never got to say goodbye. Five years of hunting for the truth. 

You didn’t process your family's death very well. You suppose that’s normal, though. Nobody would ever really be able to process their entire family being murdered, especially when the murderer was never found. Even after five years, you hadn’t exactly processed it. 

Your neighbors heard screaming that night. When the screaming stopped, they called the police. You blamed them, if they had called right away, none of this would have happened. Your family was long gone by the time the police showed up. You were laying near them, you had crawled there. You didn’t get to say goodbye. You were sixteen, then, but you found yourself falling back into child-like mannerisms. Like you were trying to crawl into bed with mommy and daddy after a bad nightmare. That’s what it all felt like, a terrible nightmare. 

The police questioned you for days on end, you survived after all. They found you were too unstable to provide the answers they needed. You were sent to Saint Claire’s, and you resided there for well over a year. The layers of trauma were too thick for any of the therapists to even try to penetrate, but they knew you were at risk of harming yourself. They could not let you out in good conscience. 

You don’t remember much about that night. In fact, you remember next to nothing. Your brain was protecting you. That’s what Dr. Elizabeth told you, at least. The few things you did happen to remember, were not much help to the officers. The only thing you could remember, at least that the police were interested in, was who was there that night. It was abnormal. It wasn’t a real person that you had seen that night. It was a tall, lanky figure, melting into the shadows being cast by the night. The only color in your room that night was him. His ‘face’ was blue, like the deep sea. It unsettled you just as the deep sea used to. The eyes were black, oozing with some unknown substance, You blinked, and he disappeared. You thought it was just the shadows playing games with your mind, a hallucination, even. But when you heard the frantic screaming of your younger brother, you knew it wasn’t. It was too late by the time you made it to his room. He was dead, his torso sliced wide open, blood pouring out onto his yellow and blue bedsheets. You swallowed, the bile that was climbing up your throat being forced back down. You felt yourself start to cry as you laid one final kiss on his small forehead. 

You stumbled your way to your parent’s room, tears rushing down your reddened cheeks. When you opened the door, the scent of death flooded your senses, and you felt your knees give out from under you. “You should have never gotten up.” You heard a deep, gravelly voice hiss into your ear before you felt yourself slip into darkness. 

When you woke up, bright white lights had flooded your vision, and you found yourself laying in bed with white sheets. Your head was killing you, as was your torso. “You’re finally awake,” hummed a voice from outside of your field of vision. That’s when the intense questioning began. They told you that you had hit your head, or perhaps someone else had hit your head. You were told that one of your kidneys was punctured severely, and they were forced to do a transplant. You fell back asleep, you didn’t want to hear it anymore. 

You don’t remember much from the hospital after that point. You blocked out that entire memory almost completely. The only reason it ever came back was when you stared at yourself for just a little too long. That, and the anniversary of course. Every year, on July 19th, the memories would come flooding back to you. The ones that you still retained, anyway. You remember one of the officers, Officer Paul Landor, saying your name in a stern voice as he tried speaking to you about your experience. You didn’t like Paul, he was a mean man. He had no sympathy for other people, especially not you. 

“It has been five years,” You whisper to yourself, as you clean up your cheap, disgusting apartment. Your living space always gets disgusting this time of year. It’s never on purpose, you just don’t have the motivation to clean it. You work odd jobs, never really able to keep a steady one. The only place that you can calm yourself down is the nearby college campus. The view is gorgeous, the woods that expanded off of it seemingly endless. It reminded you so much of home, of better times, of six years ago when you could go out to dinner with your family. Six years ago when you were excited to go and see whatever new, shitty, children’s movie was in theaters. Six years ago when your younger brother was your best friend. Six years ago when your parents would make you all waffles for breakfast on Saturday mornings, so that you could watch the Saturday morning cartoons with your brother. You wish you could tell him that they made a Teen Titans Go movie. You wish he could have been there, sharing popcorn and Raisinets with you in the lousy theater chairs. 

You were hired to babysit a family today. A family of five. You’ve always loved little kids. You’ll always see your little brother in their eyes. The family’s name was the McMallens. They didn’t give you much information, it was something you’d have to do on your own. It was 5:37 at night, and you had to be there at 6:30. You didn’t have a car, so you figured you would take the bus. It was going to be a long night.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some quality time with the McMallen family, and you learn some disturbing things about the eldest daughter.

The bus ride was dreary, to say the absolute least. The rain sliding down the large, tinted windows as gentle thunder shook the air. It was a cool 47 degrees, a bit abnormal for mid-summer but the weather was never truly consistent. You checked your watch, in bright green numbers, it displayed 6:23 now. You hoped you would make it in time. The Mcmallens promised to pay you well, as they said they would most likely be out until the odd hours of the morning. You were not upset by this, the more money the better, right? 

The bus came to a screeching halt, and you turned your head to glance at the street name, “Clover Lane” read the dull green sign with white reflective letters. You were glad that there was a bus stop on this street, so you hopefully wouldn’t have to do too much walking. You stood up from your set, pressing your hand against the head-rest to help balance yourself. You grab a hold of your bag and swing it over your shoulder carefully. As you start making your way down the aisle, you hear a low whistle behind you. “Pig”, you murmur to yourself, as you leave $5 in the tip bucket, before hurrying off the bus. You anxiously check your watch again, it reads 6:27. 

You break into a fast walk as soon as you make it off of the bus. You didn’t want to be late, but you also didn’t feel like collapsing inside of a random person’s house. Luckily, they had given you a decent description of what the house looked like, so you could already see it in the distance. You broke into a light jog, just trying to get there quickly. You were almost certain you could hear footsteps behind you, but you figured it was probably just your imagination. The house was within meer feet, and you honestly could not be more excited to step into someone’s house. When you reached the front door, a set of automatic lights were set off, and you knocked on the door quickly. An older woman answered the door almost immediately, “Ah! Just on time, I’m Jill, and you must be…?” You softly replied with your name. “Right, sorry. Come on in.”

The house was beautiful, the walls a blue-grey, and the hardwood flooring was a deep brown. The roof stood high above, the vaulted roof making the home feel like a castle from a fairy tale. Jill showed you around the house, introducing you to their three children. Dawn, Grayson, and Axel. They were all under the age of 10, and they all seemed like a lovely bunch of children. The family itself just felt lovely. Axel was the youngest, only 4 years old, so obviously he didn’t understand the cruelness of the world. You hoped it would stay that way, he was lovely.  
When you first were admitted into Saint Claire’s, you were utterly alone. However, due to your lengthy stay, you managed to make a few friends. One of them was only 9 years old, and you felt for her. You wondered how she could live the rest of her life after experiencing something terrible at such a young age. She reminded you of Axel in a way, they both seemed so small and innocent. Like Little Red Riding Hood and the world was the Big Bad Wolf, out to get them, to tear apart any shred of innocence they had left. 

Jill called your name calmly and you snapped your head upwards, “You looked like you were zoning out,” She explained with a soft smile. You shook your head gently, “No, no. I’m just thinking about what to do with the kids tonight!” You hummed, a smile slowly starting to spread across your lips. You don’t remember the last time that you truly smiled. 

It was now about 6:45, Jill and her husband were on their way out the door after giving you a quick explanation on how to care for the kids, and what allergies they all had. They hadn’t had dinner yet, so you had to make that. After taking into account what they were allergic to, you knew what you wanted to make. Dinner breakfast. When you were younger, dinner breakfast was always something that your family looked forward to. It was a weekly tradition, every Wednesday your mom would make eggs, bacon, and toast. 

It was a quick process. You set 6 pieces of bacon onto the pan, spreading them evenly across a large frying pan. You waited about ten minutes, flipping the slices of bacon intermittently until the bacon was nice and crisp. You started on the eggs, fried egg whites specifically You added a solid amount of butter, before cracking 5 eggs and pouring them into the pan carefully. You flipped and cut up the egg whites carefully, and then put three pieces of toast into the toaster. After the eggs were thoroughly cooked, you portioned them carefully onto three, small plates. You heard the dinging of the toaster, and you quickly picked up the slices of toast. Dawn was allergic to peanut butter, so they didn’t keep any normal peanut butter in the house. They had Sun Butter, though, which you recognized from Saint Claire’s. You gently spread the Sun Butter onto the toast, before pouring some honey onto each slice, and then sprinkling cinnamon on top of the honey. You poured three glasses of Almond Milk, and then set the food down at the table. 

After your parents passed away, you couldn’t even stand to think about eating meat. So you simply made yourself a bowl of honey nut cheerios. The kids seemed to enjoy the meal, though, they all looked happy. It didn’t take very long for the two youngest to fall asleep. Dawn was still awake, though. She whispered your name, “Can we watch a movie?” she questioned, a smile on her lips. You nodded your head, “Is Monsters Inc okay?” You responded, your brow quirked slightly in question. Dawn quickly shook her head, “That movie gives me bad dreams,” she admitted quietly, “It reminds me of the blue guy that lives in my closet…” she whimpered, her eyes wide. You nodded softly, deciding to ignore the strange admission for now, “How about… Ratatouille?” You questioned gently, in which Dawn nodded her head in response. 

As Dawn slowly started to fall asleep to the movie, you began to overthink about the ‘blue man’ that she mentioned. It reminded you of the man you saw in your room that night. When you first went to Saint Claire’s, you often thought about him. One of your friends, Rebecca, joked that you were in love with him. That you should MARRY him since you think about him so much. That’s so far from the truth, you’d always think to yourself. You can never love somebody like that. He murdered your family. He tried to kill YOU. You hoped that this man wasn’t going to torture this lovely family as he did to your own. 

Dawn was now asleep against your shoulder, wrapped up in a Barbie blanket. You didn’t want to wake her up, so you slowly turned down the volume of the movie, before relaxing back into your original position. It was now nearly midnight, the family said they would be home around now, so you waited patiently. 

When they finally got home, the father, Sam, was drunk off of his ass. He couldn’t walk more than 6 steps without tripping over his own feet. Jill looked tired beyond belief, and she admitted to you that she wouldn’t be able to give you a ride home. She gave you the money for the babysitting job though, $50, so you would at least have more than enough for the bus fare. You slowly moved from underneath Dawn, before grabbing your bag and heading out the front door. It was pitch black, now. The only light being emitted from the automatic porch lights. The moon was clouded over and the stars were dull tonight, You felt uneasy, and you were most definitely not excited for the bus ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this new chapter!! let me know if there's anything that i should improve on! it's a lot shorter than I thought it was in writing but i hope it's okay for now TuT


	3. quick update:)

hi all! i'm sorry i havent posted another chapter yet, ive been super busybwoth catching up on school work and also having a job, but im gonna try to bring my laptop to school starting tomorrow so i can hopefully start working on the 3rd chapter again! im sorry for the wait everyone, but it should hopefully be out within the next week if i work on it more! have a lovely day everyone<3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this first chapter turned out okay, it may be a little short but i mostly wanted to get the storyline started and partially out of the way so that we can get into the good stuff. i don't have an actual upload schedule yet, so don't count on constant and frequent uploads just yet!!! stay creepy, everyone. the macmallens and i will see you next time :D


End file.
